This application is for a K-24 Mid-Career Award in Patient-Oriented Research. The candidate, Carlos M. Grilo, Ph.D., is Associate Professor of Psychiatry at the Yale School of Medicine, where he serves as Director of the Eating Disorder Program. Dr. Grilo has an established record of patient-oriented research in eating/weight disorders, with specific expertise in binge eating disorder (BED). Dr. Grilo has a track record of mentoring trainees/faculty in patient research and has received three Minority-Training Supplements. Dr. Grilo currently serves as PI on a NIDDK R01 grant examining different treatments for obese BED patients. The study tests cognitive behavioral therapy (CBT), behavioral weight loss (BWL), and sequenced CBT-BWL, is one major project for the K-24 period, and is described in detail. Dr. Grilo currently serves as PI on a Donaghue Foundation grant testing different guided self-help behavioral treatments for obesity/BED and an American Heart Association grant for a randomized placebo-controlled trial of an obesity medication given concurrently with CBT for obesity/BED. Dr. Grilo previously received, as PI, a NIDDK R29 grant for a randomized placebo-controlled comparative trial testing psychological and pharmacological treatments for BED, and a NIMH R03 for a controlled pharmacologic trial for bulimia nervosa. Dr. Grilo has served as Co-Investigator on several Foundation and NIH grants. Maintaining active support for research in the future is anticipated, particularly if K-24 is awarded to ensure protected time from clinical-administrative duties. The K-24 will allow Dr. Grilo to maintain a research focus on eating/weight disorders. To increase his contributions addressing these major public health problems, the K-24 will allow him to further enhance his effectiveness as an investigator/mentor. Internationally recognized consultants have been secured. Dr. has recruited strong postdoctoral fellows and is well positioned to mentor them and faculty. Funded programs provide unique resources for training the next generation of clinical-researchers of eating/weight disorders